<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barry's 4am Nightmare by mcustarwarsfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007681">Barry's 4am Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustarwarsfan/pseuds/mcustarwarsfan'>mcustarwarsfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4am, Bisexual Barry Allen, M/M, Olivarry, Pansexual Oliver Queen, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Steelatom - Freeform, SuperCorp, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends - Freeform, Team Supergirl, barry allen has nightmares, flarrow, oliver queen comforts barry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustarwarsfan/pseuds/mcustarwarsfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story so yea<br/>plz dont make fun of me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Monitor has only talked to Barry and not Oliver.<br/>btw: Elseworlds happened except for the final battle against Dark Superman</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4 am, Oliver was cuddling his boyfriend, Barry, while they slept. Barry was having a hard time preparing for the crisis. Almost every night, he would have nightmares of him dying. He also kept thinking about what would happen after crisis, how everyone will react to him dying, how Team Flash would deal with his death, how would Oliver deal with his death. The Flash would be gone, Central City would be in mayhem if there is still a Central City to live in. Barry kept imagining how he would die, with his boyfriend and friends by his side as the multiverse gets destroyed.</p>
<p>Oliver felt Barry getting sweaty and he would start vibrating. Oliver woke up and he was trying to wake up Barry. After a bit, Barry woke up and started crying, Oliver start comforting him. "Barr, are you having those nightmares again?" Barry hummed in response. "Barr, you need to stop thinking about, you don't know what could happen, you could always change the future." Barry got out of the bed and said "I know Ollie, but I've seen all the possible ways the crisis plays out, I have to die, me dying is a good chance of leaving the multiverse intact." Oliver sighs. He doesn't want to lose his boyfriend. Oliver found true happiness with Barry. He loved Felicity, but he feels a very special connection with Barry. "Barry come here." he said in a soft tone. Barry went back to bed, Oliver put his arms around him while Barry puts his head on Oliver's chest. "Barry, I love you so much, you are the best thing to happen to me, you make me so happy, your smile, your personality, your beautiful body, your fluffy hair, I love everything about you, you make me a better person." Oliver kiss Barry's head and Oliver realized Barry was sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>takes place after crisis on infinite earths, except barry dies<br/>also a few changes to ships</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paper was true The Flash vanishes in crisis. Team Flash were all at S.T.A.R. Labs, none of them could even look at each other. Everyone was packing the stuff they have at S.T.A.R. Labs, they couldn't be there without Barry. Everything started at S.T.A.R. Labs, without it, their lives would be so different. Iris kept crying, Joe took her home and found Wally and Cecile at the house. Wally and Cecile went up and hugged Joe and Iris as they were all crying. Cisco didn't have a place to stay so he had to find an apartment big enough to leave his equipment. Frost was angry, but Caitlin calm her down, they switch every once in a while, but Frost is now mostly in control, Caitlin won't even talk to Frost. Ralph and Nash Wells went missing, the team didn't even try to find them. Central City was more at peace, Frost and Kid Flash were pretty much the only ones to protect Central City.</p><p>Team Supergirl was devastated after Barry's death especially Kara. She cried for days, barely leave her apartment, not even touch her suit. Kara sometimes barely left her bed. Alex, Clark, and Eliza went to Kara's apartment a lot to comfort her. Lena was also starting to worry about Kara, even after everything that happen, she wants to make things right with Kara. The D.E.O. was going with J'onn, Brainy, Alex, with new members Nia, Kelly, and M'gann. Not all of them knew about the multiverse getting destroy and how this new Earth was always like this. It felt so different, Lex is a hero, National City is on the same Earth as Central City, Star City, Gotham, and Freeland. No one knows when or if Supergirl will return, not even Kara knows. </p><p>Team Legends didn't know Barry that well. Yes, they all interacted, but they weren't close. It took a week till the team decided that they should start going on missions again. The Time Bureau was taking care of a bunch of missions since the Legends were off. Sara and Ray were trying to process what happened in crisis. Now that Ray has gone with Nate to start their family, Sara didn't know who she could talk to. Ava has noticed that Sara went through something big and they talked about crisis. Ava couldn't even process what she was saying, the Big Bang, trillions of lives lost, multiple Earths destroyed, she wasn't there, but that was hard to hear.</p><p>Lastly, Team Arrow, John, Lyla, and their kids went to Metropolis. John was very upset with Barry's death, he remembers the funny interaction with him and Oliver, how he would throw up after Barry sped him to a specific location. John didn't want to show his emotions, but he couldn't keep them hidden. Felicity was devastated, they were best friends, even though they dated shortly, she still loved him. She couldn't believe her best friend was gone, she also started worrying about Oliver because him and Oliver were dating. Oliver didn't have the motivation to do anything. No longer the Green Arrow, he gave being the vigilante. He couldn't even go to their room on their bed, he is now sleeping on the couch. Oliver couldn't stop crying, he regrets that he didn't ask Barry out earlier, but instead he waited until a few months ago. The crisis hit him the hardest out of anyone, Barry made a whole new Earth where all of his friends could be. Oliver started to watch TV and went to the news. They were talking about the Flash and his secret identity was revealed, they did a moment of silence, Oliver began to cry even more. He looks out of the window and said "I miss you, Barry, I miss you so much."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>